planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
AF-41 Hacksaw
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = AF-41 Hacksaw |Image = AF-41 Hacksaw.png |Description = Known for its lethality in close quarters, the automatic AF-41 Hacksaw's high rate of fire gives it an advantage for point defense scenarios. |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 209 |Velocity = 300 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 75/8 |MinDamage = 25/15 |Pellets = 5/2.5 |Reload Speed = 2s |Ammunition = 9/81 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.25/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = 699 |Cert Cost = 1000}} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = AF-41 Hacksaw |Image = AF-41 Hacksaw.png |Description = Known for its lethality in close quarters, the automatic AF-41 Hacksaw's high rate of fire gives it an advantage for point defense scenarios. |Empire = NC |Can Use = MAX |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry |Fire Rate = 209 |Velocity = 300 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |MaxDamage = 75/8 |MinDamage = 25/15 |Pellets = 5/2.5 |Reload Speed = 2s |Ammunition = 9/81 |Hip Accuracy = 0/0.25/0/0.5/0.5 |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.1/0.1 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1 |SC Cost = 699 |Cert Cost = 1000}} The AF-41 Hacksaw is is the automatic anti-infantry weapon for the New Conglomerate MAX. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the AF-41 Hacksaw. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the AF-41 Hacksaw. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the AF-41 Hacksaw. Ribbons Medals History *March 20, 2019 Update **Cone of fire has been standardized (and buffed heavily) across these weapons. **CoF bloom is now 0.5 **Standing hipfire CoF is now 0 **Moving CoF is now 0.5 **Crouching CoF is now 0 **Crouch-walking CoF is now 0.25 **Maximum hipfire CoF of the movement states above is now 1 **Slug Ammunition attachment has been removed and refunded. **Short and long reloads have been standardized for these weapons, so hitting a "long reload" is no longer possible. **Damage range from 125 @ 8m - 45 @ 18m to 75 @ 8m - 25 @ 15m **Pellets per shot from 6 to 5 **Magazine size from 6 to 8 **Ammo capacity from 60 to 72 **Short reload from 3.2sec. to 3.5sec. **Long reload from 4sec. to 3.5sec. **Pellet spread from 4 to 3 **Ext. Magazine size from 4 to 2 **''Dev Note: The Hacksaw still retains the highest damage per second of all the shotguns, while feeling a bit better to use, thanks to the cone of fire and pellet spread adjustments.'' *March 29, 2019 Hotfix **Reload speed from 3500ms to 2000ms *June 26, 2019 Update **Magazine size from 8 to 9 **Ammunition capacity from 72 to 81 **Pellet spread from 3 to 2.5 Category:MAX Anti-Infantry Category:MAX